On the Line
by georgese
Summary: James and Lily knew eachother at Hogwarts. 7 years later they meet at the Hogsmead Train and it love at first site (again)! They dont relise that they know eachother and James doesn't ask for a name or number. So he g
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Best Band Ever

On the Line

Rating: PG-13 (just in case!)

Summary: L/J Based on the movie staring Lance Bass and Joey Fatone from N*SYNC. Lily and James new each other form Hogwarts but lose contact. 7 years later James meets Lily at Hogsmeade Train Station, both not even realising that they new each other. It was love at first site. James made the stupid mistake of not asking for her number or name (he was very famous with his friends for being VERY shy with girls). So his friends encourage him to do a full out search for the mysterious 'H' Train Girl, which included putting poster up around the whole of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Which made him receive unwanted attention from witches all over England. Will he find Lily Evans?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters you may recognise and I do not own parts of the plot which are form the movie On the Line.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Best Band Ever

August 18th 1985

My friends and I aren't what you would call very normal. The reasons for that you may ask are 1) we are Wizards and attend a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry (Hogwarts) and 2) we supposedly had the best band that Hogwarts has ever seen. The band consisted of Sirius Black (Lead Guitar), Remus Lupin (Bass Guitar), Peter Pettigrew (Drums) and me, James Potter (Lead Singer). 

So on our last performance all together in the band (we still stay friends just no in the band) at Hogwarts we were having the best time of our lives celebrating the end of our last year at Hogwarts with our Fellow classmates…

~~Flashback~~

June 31st 1978

The noise the crowd was making was wild considering is consisted of about only 60 people. I kept putting my heart into the song and then finally it finished. 

"James here's you big chance you can sing the song that I wrote and I guaranty you Emma will love it! ", Sirius whispered in my ear.

Who is Emma you maybe asking? The girl of my dreams since first year. She was cute, sweet, popular, smart and everything a guy could ask for. 

"Ok!" I replied to Sirius. This was my big chance! Right? The music started and all I had to do was just SING!

"Come on James" Peter said.

"Don't' be such a tulip James" Sirius said.

But I couldn't do it! My heart started pounding, I started sweating. I felt naked up there! I could see Emma with a look of pity on her face. I could here the crowd laughing. I blew it and any chance with Emma was down the drain…. 

~~End of Flashback~~

A/N: What do you think?  Know it sucks but its my first fic! I'll update in like 20 mins!! Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2: Syphycostomatic Communic Anxi...

On the Line

Rating: PG 

Summary:  L/J Based on the movie staring Lance Bass and Joey Fatone from N*SYNC. Lily and James new each other form Hogwarts but lose contact. 7 years later James meets Lily at Hogsmeade Train Station, both not even realising that they new each other. It was love at first site. James made the stupid mistake of not asking for her number or name (he was very famous with his friends for being VERY shy with girls). So his friends encourage him to do a full out search for the mysterious 'H' Train Girl, which included putting poster up around the whole of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Which made him receive unwanted attention from witches all over England. Will he find Lily Evans?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters you may recognise and I do not own parts of the plot which are form the movie On the Line.

A/N:   
Okay here is the second chapter! I tried to make this one longer and funnier!!! And thank you to everyone who reviewed!! :

Lils,

Perdolwen,

KV,

thunderbolt13, (yes she was in the crowd watching but they were friends and you know they just lost contact and it has been 5 years so they really don't remember each other. J)

Guard_Girl,

old-soul

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Syphycostomatic Communic Anxiety Disorder 

August 18th 1985 (a/n: it's the future now!)

"Man that story gets funnier every time I hear it", Sirius said while chuckling. He and James were on a Hogsmeade train, James going to work and Sirius… well he just goes out all day doing god knows what in god knows where!

"Thanks for the support", James said sarcastically.

"You know what your problem is? I think its lack of confidence! I know you go out on dates and everything but when you meet the girl of your dreams you can seel the deal! You know pick the fruit, spit the wad! You know what I am saying? ", Sirius explained.

"No I don't", James said with a smirk.

"I think what your friend is trying to say is that your suffering from Syphycostomatic Communic Anxiety Disorder, basically when you meet the right girl you choke." A young boy who had to be about 6 or 7 and who was sitting next to James explained scientifically. Both and James and Sirius looked at him dumbfounded. 

"Er… that's what I was trying to say! Exactly!" Sirius said after about a minute of gaping.

"Dude, you got a relax! Watch me work", said the boy. He got up and both of James and Sirius followed his whereabouts. He went up to a woman probably in her 20's. "French Fri?" he asked her. She smiled at him and took one. He just looked at James with a huge grin on hie face. James just turned around and shook his head. Sirius just sat there gaping.

"Did you…ahh…ehh…see...that" he stuttered. 

The train finally stopped and both James and Sirius got off. "I'll meet you at the bar today! K?" James said.

"Yeah, me and the band will be practising" Sirius, said.

"Ok then, bye", James said while doing their Marauder handshake with Sirius.

James headed off to work, which was just another 4-minute walk. He worked at an add agency that came up ideas for adds only for Quidditch and Quidditch Supplies. He was hoping to get an account for a new brand of broomsticks but it wasn't up to him, so he could only hope. 

He finally reached his work. "Hello there Nancy", he said cheerfully to the woman at the reception desk. She just looked up, didn't smile and just answered a call,

 "Good morning, QQS reception, how may I help you?" she said into the phone.

"Ok", James said strangely. He was used to being ignored like that. I mean don't get me wrong he was handsome, and nice but he always chokes and is very VERY shy around girls so that's become his reputation. 

He took the alleviator up to his office and walk by some of his Co-workers. He smiled and tried his best to act as cool as could. But he had to trip didn't he! All his paper work fell to the floor. He quickly picked them up quite embarrassed and hurried of to the photocopying room. 

John was the man gave out the mail to everyone and was kind of what you would call the 'photocopying' man. He was kind but a little outrageous sometimes (which was funny cause he was about 69 years old!). he always carried a snitch around with him and refused to tell anyone why it was important to him. He like James was a huge Chuddley Cannons (a/n: the Quidditch team.) supporter.

"Hey John", James said kindly.

"Hello James" John answered without looking up he seemed to be busy fixing something.

As James was about to photocopy something the machine broke down, AGAIN.  

John looked up and sighed. He wen other to photocopying machine, bent down and started taking with it. "Come on Lucy don't give up on me now, Daddy needs you to work."

James rolled his eyes, "Does that actually work?" James asked.

John stood up. "Some times", he said "but if it doesn't you just have to give it a love tap", he then kicked the machine and VOILA it worked. James just shook his head finished his photocopying, said by to John and left for his office.

His office wasn't what you'd call big but it was fine. He put everything in the right places and just as he was about to sit down on his chair a loud shout could be heard down from the hallway.

"POTTER", was the shout that came from no other than his boss.

A/N: What do you think? U like it?????? Plz review!! I hope you did like it!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Team

**Title:** On The Line

**Disclaimer:**  I own NOTHING!!! Lol!****

**THANK YOU:** Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed! You guys ROCK!!:

Mackenzie:  they are gonna meet soon! Next chapter actually!! ^.^ Lils:  thank you very much!! ^_^ Cherrie Gurl:  I know your not laughing at mine Charis! Lol! 

**Libranchica:**thanks Alex and coming from both you and Cherrie means a lot to me since you guys are the best writers I know!! ^_^

**LizMaurder4eva: **Thanx!!! ^_^ and I am VERY sorry for not updating my excuse is down there!!! Lol!!! 

Izzie: THANKS Ella!! (I am gonna call you that! JUST ME!!! Lol!!) And coming from is very good to know!!! You beta write some stories to!!! Lol!!! 

**Shi no Tenshi :**DON'T HURT IZZIE!!! I've write more now so DON'T!! Lol! K!? Thanx!! ^.^ Keep putting more chapters in you story k!! You know it rocks!! 

**Akuma no Musumi: **AGAIN DON'T KILL IZZIE!! Lol! And no I don't have writers block!! Lol!

**AUTHORS NOTE:  **I am truly sorry for not updating earlier!!! I have been really busy these days especially witch High School, and boy can the teacher pressure you!! Lol!! SO please **forgive** me!!!! Thanks for all you wonderful comments!!! And you support!!! ^.^ P.S. Read the HP story by Cherrie_gurl! It's a L/J one and its really cool!!! It's a story combined with characters that are very cool including me her Alex and Izzie!!! ^.^ Also read libranchica's G/D and G/H story its awesome!!! Its also really keeps you on the edge of your seat!!

**Chapter 3:** Welcome to the team.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~"

James you have done excellent work here these past years! Now what does the 

word Nimbus stand for?" Mr Higgins asked. 

One word could describe James's boss Mr Higgins, 'loony'. Even though he was 

quite nice you would not call him sane. He was subtle, mysterious and always 

enjoyed a good scam. He could be found adding the most unimaginable ingredients together to make 1 of his many 'energy drinks'. Today's special 'weedgrass', a large amount of fresh grown grass blended with water.

"Umm," James thought while Mr Higgins clipped a couple of pieces of grass.

"I believe Nimbus stands for an aura like a circle of light," James responded.

Mr Higgins inserted the grasses into the blender and pushed on. In a matter of 

seconds the blender stopped and her took the lid of.

"Nope, Nimbus stands for credibility and prestige! We are going global," Mr 

Higgins stated in a matter-of-fact tone while poring the mixed liquid/drink (if that's 

what you would call it) into a cup. He held it up High and offered it to James.

"Weedgrass?"

"I'll pass," James gulped with a look of disgust. 

Mr Higgins Slowly Strolled to his desk slowly and sat down on his seat. 

"Nimbus wants us to do their female 'Tweens' broom campaign," Mr Higgins 

informed James. 

"Tweens?" James inquired.

"Yes, Tweens Potter! For females between their adolescent and teen year! AH 

Get with it Potter!" Mr Higgins said restlessly.

"SELINA, CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MOMENT," he yelled out across the 

room. Selina was one of James's more competitive co-workers. For some reason 

she just disliked James **very** much.  

"Mr Higgins! This is a great opportunity for me, I don't know what to say!" James 

Thanked.

"Then don't say anything, I might change my mind," he answered.

"You bellowed," Selina questioned from Higgins's doorway.

"Yes, how's the Nimbus Campaign coming along?" He inquired.

"Excellent sir, I haven't completed the concept but I am close," she replied.

"Well you have just got closer, Potter here is joining the creative team."

Selina's eyes widened. She stared dumbly at Mr Higgins and then at James.  Her 

lips slowly formed into a fake, unemotional smile.

***********************

_In the creative room:_ *********************** 

James and Selina were sitting down at a desk, AKA 'the creative table', _trying _

desperately to come up with a good concept (the idea of an add) for the Nimbus 

campaign.  And I emphasise the trying because they really weren't getting ANY 

good ideas. Bad ones just kept on leading to even more bad ones. 

"How about we have two babies, one jumps up and says Nim- then the other 

jumps up and says –Bus, Nim-bus, Nim-bus," James repeated over and over in a 

babyish voice. Good idea but not good enough in Selina's standards. She looked 

up at James in a disgusted way, her eyebrows slightly raised. 

"That's mor-onic, mor-onice," she sneered in the baby voice he was using earlier.

James sighed he could _never_ reason with her.

*******************

**_10 minutes later…._**

*******************

"I GOT it!" James exclaimed.

"Imagine my excitement!" Selina sarcastically replied.

James chose to ignore the comment and continue telling his idea.

"We have girls on a Quidditch field, girls flying to a shopping centre, girls flying at 

night to a party, girls on a broom by the beach, girls racing on their broom; all on 

Nimbus brooms," Selina slowly looked up quite interested. James continued.  

"…and the tagline is '_for girls who choose to fly!,_' James finished satisfyingly and 

sank back into his seat.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Selina's expression quickly changed. Getting up from her seat and pouring her 

self a drink she sneered at him. 

"I think the Weedgrass has finally got to Higgens's head for putting you on the 

team." James turned his head in her direction.

"You liked it that much?" he sighed.

"Look, I've worked at this office for 5 years. I've got seniority over you, this should 

be _my _account!" She spat at him. James rolled his eyes.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he smirked.

"Brilliant deduction Scooby!" she replied sarcastically. "Now come, and lets get 

back to work!" she added tiredly, "…and think of _good_ ideas."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** SO watta ya think? Please Review!!! 

**Next Chapter:** "Yet to be titled"

James is on the 'H' train and during and during a VERY embarrassing moment meets Lily! Sparks fly and watta ya know he….

Stay tuned for more!!! Lol!!!  


	4. Chapter 4: Wonderful Performance

**Title:** On The Line

**Disclaimer:**  Like always I am gonna say, I OWN NOTHING! K! J lol!****

**THANK YOU:** Not many reviews this time! L But Thanks to Everyone that reviewed anyway! J:

**Libranchica: **Thanks Alex! J You rock! Man your Fic is Amazing too! About infinity times beta than mine! ^.^

Cherrie Gurl: Good, DON'T KILL HER!! Lol!! Guess what I decided to update again! What have I got to lose!! Lol!! WRITE MORE of the Fic! Lol! IT ROCKS!!! Hehehehehehehe! ^.^ 

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry for my lack of updating but like many of you know High School isn't a stroll in the park! Lol! So please forgive me! I am trying my best! J They meet in this chapter! I have tried to make this chapter MUCH longer! J k! Hop eeveryone enjoys it!

**P.S.** Read the HP story by Cherrie_gurl! It's a L/J one and its really cool!!! It's a 

story combined with characters that are very cool including me her Alex and 

Izzie!!! ^.^ Also read libranchica's G/D and G/H story its awesome!!! Its also really 

keeps you on the edge of your seat!!

**Chapter 4:** Wonderful Performance

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

*******

On the 'H' 

***

James sat down on a very dirty and empty seat. He sighed. He and Selina were never going to get the job done with all her bickering and wining. After the 'useless' ideas, as Selina would say, he had come up with their _planning _hadn't gone anywhere. He would make up all the ideas and she would role her eyes, cross her legs and insult with "…I really have no idea how you got in the creative team". After about an hour of insults, pointless ideas and might I add **NO **food, James felt like getting out of his seat and strangling her long and alien like neck. Though he wasn't _that _stupid. (**A/N: **Man who cares just wring her blimmin neck! Lol!)

_Finally _she decided she had enough so she left the room and went to God knows where. _'She's probably gone to put on some of her precious make-up, although it doesn't make a tiny bit of difference to her appearance' _James humorously though.

So James finally free of Selina's malicious insults and non-co-operative self, thought that he too had had enough, so here he is now sitting on the 'H' and heading of to 'The Three Broomsticks', the local Hogsmeade bar/café.  He took his small CD player from his bag and put on one of his idols songs; Al Green. You see one of James's co-workers was from America and muggleborn so he had introduced James to the world of muggle music. James favourite type was by far Gospel/Soul music. It helped James calm down and think clearly. He was also very inspired and impressed by how meaningful the lyrics were. James from then on was absolutely amazed and taken by Al Green, So putting the headphones up to his ear, James's slowly closed his eyes and began to hum to the tune of 'I am Tired of Being Alone'. What he hadn't realised that he had stood up from his seat and started fully singing the song with all the passengers (witches and wizards alike) eyes on him.

"I'm so tired of being alone  
I'm so tired of on-my-own  
Won't you help me girl  
Just as soon as you ca—"

James slowly opened his eyes, realising what he was doing. He blushed at the stares he was receiving and squeaked a tiny "sorry. He Quickly sat back down on his seat and put his head down, suddenly interested in the flooring of the train. '_DARN IT, DARNT IT!!! I always make a fool of my self, its like a curse! Why can't I jest for once be normal like—'_

"I can't get next to you", James was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft feminine voice. 

James slowly looked up, in front of him stood a gorgeous witch. She stood at about 5"5, her dark fiery hair was cascading down her shoulders and her dazzling emerald eyes made her look even more heavenly. James could have sworn that her face was familiar but he was to entranced by her to really think of it more. 

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.  

She smiled, "'I am so Tired of Being Alone' is a great Al Green song, but 'I can't get Next to you' seems a bit more appropriate at this time."

"And why is that?" James grinned.

"Because I can't get next to you!" She laughed while pointing to the seat next to him that was occupied by his bag.

"Oh!" He blushed.

He quickly grasped his bag and settled it on to his knees.  She slowly made her wait to the seat and sat her self down.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

After a long minute of awkward silence. She began to speak (yet again). 

"I enjoyed your performance by the way," she told him.

"Thanks," James half laughed, half blushed. He really didn't want to remember that embarrassing moment.

"So you like Al Green to?" James asked.

"I'm muggleborn and my mum was listening to his songs when she was pregnant with me so he really is in my soul (**A/N:** pardon the pun)," she laughed.

They soon became more and more comfortable together so the conversation did get more personal.  

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"Well I—"

"Wait let me guess, You're an add man!"

James stared at her gaping. "How did you do that?!" He exclaimed.

 "I'm physic!" But seeing the look on Jaime's face she quickly said "Actually no, I read it on your bag." She and James both laughed.

"So what do you do?" he asked, wanting to no more about this girl that was slowly melting his heart. 

"I go to school, well I am studying more in the charms area, and I've always been especially good with that subject."

"Cool a 'jinx' girl!" James smirked. 

"So do you think I've seen any of your work?" 

He thought for a minute. "Well you know that butterbear slogan, that's always up on the stands at Quidditch matches? You know the one with the song 'It warms you up like a—'" 

"--hot sprinkler'" She sung. "You made that!" She laughed while looking very impressed.

"Yep!" James said looking very pleased with himself indeed. 

"So know when I go and support the Chuddley Cannons, I can always think of you when I see the sign and her the song." 

James Quickly turned to stare at her; he looked at her with profound integrity (errr sort of…well what else can you say about a guy who likes Quidditch!). 

"No way! You like the Chuddley Cannons too?!" He exclaimed.

"Heck yeah! I've been a supporter since I started school." 

James started to freak out, could someone really have this much in common with him? They both continued to talk about Quidditch.

"What's the best and worst Chuddley Cannon games?" James smirked.

"Well best, whenever they win…" The girl smiled. 

James rolled his eyes, "Of course!" He replied.

"…and worst would have to be the last season game, when Jones had the snitch at his fingertips but the bloody seeker on the 'Serpent Sides' team pushed him and caught the snitch! The bloody reff was friends with the coaches other team so he didn't take it as a fowl!" The girl scowled.

"I know! It was the worst day of my life!" James replied sadly.

"I didn't eat for a whole week!"

"I cried!" James admitted, although as soon as he said it he knew he shouldn't have to save him the embarrassment.  

"You know most guys wouldn't admit that." She giggled.

"I know and I have no idea why I said that!" James, once again, blushed. 

The two had a small laugh and then locked eyes. You know that feeling that you get, the one at the pit of the stomach were it feels like butterflies are fluttering around, well both were experiencing it. Some people say that its love at first sight and others say its just anxiety or nervousness.  Well James knew one thing, he was experiencing both. 

_"Next stop Hogsmeade, I repeat Next Stop Diagon Alley."_

They were both pulled out of there day dreams and thoughts by the loud and gruff voice coming from the trains' speaker.

"Well that's my stop," the girl said gently.

"Mine too" he replied.

They both slowly made there way out of the train and onto the platform. In the mean time the girl was tying her hair up. She had left small bits down that made her look very childlike and innocent. 

"So tell me something that you would only tell a stranger," James asked the girl as they made their way to the steps that would get them to the other side of Platform 9 and ¾.  

"Well I like making paper aeroplanes!" And seeing the look confused look James gave her she added, "my dad was a pilot so…you get the picture!" She giggled.  

"Ah," James replied impressively.

"Hold on, do you have a piece of paper?" The girl asked.

"Am I going to get a demonstration?" James handed her a piece.

"Uh-huh!" She beamed.

They went up the steps and stopped at a ledge type of balcony that allowed you tot get to the other side. The ledge was high so it gave you a clear look of many witches and wizard. Lily had finished making the plane. The creation was very unique, but James wondered if it would actually work though. 

"Impressive," James stated.

"Thank you, it's my own design!" She grinned.

"Are you ready?" she asked. James nodded. The girl let the plane go and both she and James stepped forward. 

**The plane flew smoothly.**

"Smooth Departure." James commentated.

**It then flew straight for some time.**

"Easy flight" he continued.

**But as it was Nearing the ground a woman with extremely bushy hair got in the way. And the plane flew straight into her hair. **

Both James and the girl fell to the ground. The girl squealed and started giggling. 

James roared with laughter. The lady was oblivious to the fact that her hair now occupied a paper aeroplane; she turned slightly but still did not notice. Thus earning her strange stares from passengers.

"The landing needs a bit of work though," James said through a fit of laughter.

After they had both calmed down and sat up embarrassingly at the looks they were receiving, they both began to chat again (**A/N: **They are very chatty aren't they?).

"Don't think you've gotton of that easily," the girl started menacingly at James with a smirk. "Now you have to tell me something."

James groaned, but agreed. He thought for a while. Then—

"OK you are really gonna think I am some freak but here goes. I can remember most of Ministers of Magic of England of by heart." James replied while blushing.

The girl started open wide at James with astonishment. And then began to resight the names of…

"Grodge, Peterson, Andrews, Brache, Citadel, Vesta, Leola, Leopld, Ordway…"

James gaped at her, now he really was freaked out, could this girl get any better?

James joined her and recalled the Ministers of Magic he knew about.

"Standish, Vyndra, Willis, Odgen, Gravenstein, Rosaria, Fudge!" They both finished breathlessly with big grins planted on their faces. 

"OK we must be the only people that can do that in England, at the SAME time!" She exclaimed. They both laughed. Then they both stood in silence for a while. 

"Well I have to go," the girl said sadly while looking at the time. James' grin vanished from his face.

"Oh that's OK, same here promised some friends that I'd meet them at three broomsticks." James quickly smile again to hide his disappointment and he didn't want to seem rude. 

"Well..." The girl started not knowing how to say goodbye. 

"It was nice _commuting_ with you," James smiled. The girl laughed.

"Yeah it was, take care." She made her way to opposite steps and slowly turned around, she waved slightly with a heavenly smile and went down the steps. James felt like going after her but stayed were he was. Why did he feel like he had yet again blown it? This girl was perfect, she had completely opened herself up to him, a complete stranger. He felt as though he would never ever see her beautiful and kind face again.

Oh how wrong was he… 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Well they (FINALLY) met!  I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!! It was MUCH longer than the others!! J Please review I need your comments! Well I'll try my best to update sooner!! J 


End file.
